


Judy And Shion's Halloween

by Benfrosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comforting, F/F, Hugging, happy halloween!!!, i was going to write a real horror thing but decided to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: With the clock rolling past midnight, to the start of Halloween, Judy and Shion's spooooky adventures start!And by "Judy and Shion's spooky adventures" I mean "Shion's anxiety."





	Judy And Shion's Halloween

From behind her, Judy heard the sound of sniffling. Shion had been nestled in her PC setup behind the couch most of the night, so Judy had left her to her own devices. Now though, as Judy found Shion curled up in her chair, knees to her chest, Judy knew it was time to intervene. "Hey, Shishi," Judy whispered, crawling up onto the back of couch to pull Shion into a hug, "it's okay, I'm here. Everything's okay."

Shion sniffed again, clearly holding back tears. "I'm sorry," she finally replied, her voice strained.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Judy replied, gently brushing her hand through Shion's hair. "That's just anxiety talking."

Shion took a deep breath. "You're right. Thanks," she said with a faint smile Judy could see the edges of.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Shion began to shake her head no, but paused. "It's... it's really dumb, okay? Don't laugh."

"Never would." Judy kissed Shion on the back of her head to punctuate her point.

"I was watching some horror movies earlier, for Halloween, and tried to think of what the scariest movie would be for me."

Oh no, Judy thought to herself.

"And- and I thought," Shion giggled despite herself, "of the last zombie on earth. It's a silly idea, so I thought it'd be fun, but then I was thinking of, like..." Shion waved her hands around, gesturing at a fragment of an idea. "Just this mindless beast, walking around a completely dead world. No plants, no animals, no people, no... nothing. And it's not even aware of the desolation it walks amongst. It just keeps looking, hunting, only thinking of its next meal but doomed to failure."

Judy couldn't reply.

"And trapped in that lifeless hell, it just keeps wandering, bereft of purpose, until one day it wanders into a volcano and dies. And that's it! Just... that's the end of all life on the planet. It was never aware of the momentous weight sitting upon it, and there was no witness to it. Everything we do, us and nature, wiped out, and no one to ever carry our message forward." Shion breathed in once more. "So yeah. That's what I was thinking about."

Judy paused. "Jesus christ, Shion." 

Shion giggled. "I'm sorry, was that too much?"

"Yeah, a little bit!" Judy teased. "That sounds like the most depressing arthouse flick in the world."

Shion laughed, louder this time. "Six hours long, the last two hours are an unmoving picture of the burnt corpse with the Donnie Darko soundtrack playing over it."

"Oh no no no," Judy countered. "Ave Maria. On loop."

Shion snorted before breaking into a laughing fit which Judy couldn't help but join in.

"Thanks, honey," Shion finally said after composing herself. "I needed that to break out from that anxiety loop."

Judy reached out, spun Shion's chair around, and leaned in to kiss a surprised Shion on the lips. "Anything for you," she added.

Shion smiled, reached out to take Judy's face in her hands, and pulled her in for a longer, deeper kiss.


End file.
